always that way
by whereitallbegins
Summary: All that Cam Fisher wanted was for her to notice him. It took strawberry ice cream for that to happen. She had changed his life; made a huge impact on him. And it would always be that way. For Dez, Allie, Felicia, Tess & Kailin


**AN: Disclaimed(: Dedicated to Dez, Allie, Felicia, Tess, and Kailin(: You guys are seriously amazing and I don't know what I would do without you all(:**

**This is just a little end-of-summer gift, since I won't be on FanFiction any longer:) **

**

* * *

**

You're in love with her. You know you are. But what can you do? She's with someone else; she always was. She was never with you. Hell, you don't even know if she knows your name. You want her to notice you. You tried; made efforts. Made your hair all greasy with weird mousse; wore your jeans so low that they nearly came off while you were running in gym; spoke in a weird accent that made you sound like you were going to bomb the school.

She never noticed you.

She never would.

**…**

Or, at least, that's what your best friend said. But damn was he wrong.

**...**

One day—it was one hot, summer day, and you needed something cold, quick. For some odd reason, instead of going to your refrigerator to cool you down, you decided to go and buy an ice cream cone. In the park, you thought.

So you took that walk, still not understand why, oh why, on such a hot, summer day, you would walk to the park for a freaking ice cream cone.

And then you saw _her_. Her auburn hair was up in a high ponytail, strands of it sticking to her sweaty forehead and neck. Around her was a dark green apron with a big, fat yellow smiley face right smack dab in the middle. The shirt underneath, you could tell, was soaked with sweat. There was, as well, a Band-Aid on her cheek, the edges slowly lifting.

You found her to be beautiful.

And you also found her not to be wealthy anymore. She hadn't told you; you just somehow knew. A person would be desperate to get that job—to serve cranky toddlers with a delicious soft serve, and then to have it thrown in your face so the kid would stop crying. Like you thought—desperate.

You went up to her, "Uh, strawberry sugar cone, please?" Even you thought you sounded wimpy.

But she looked up at you with wide, innocent amber eyes and she smiled. "Coming right up," she huffed, grabbing a cone and sliding open a metal door to retrieve the ice cream that was hidden beneath it.

You watch as she hands you the cone; your hand hadn't even made the full way up when she dropped it mid-way. She cursed herself out, and you found that a bit violent, and yet totally okay.

She looked up at you, her amber eyes wide. "I'm so sorry," she told you, grabbing another cone.

"No, it's okay," you said kindly, touching her hand gently. It was very balls-y of you to do, you thought.

She looked up at you with wide, amber eyes full of tears. "I was hoping no one at school would see me like this," she mumbled.

You realized at that moment that she sort of _did _know who you were and that you weren't a complete stranger to her. "It's okay," you repeated, trying to be as gentle as possible.

She shook her head. "No, it's not." Her eyes met yours, and you couldn't help but feel a spark in you explode. Tears streamed her beautiful face, and you wanted to punch the person who would do this to her.

"Is everything alright?" you asked, going behind the cart and putting an arm around her, not giving a damn if she remembered you or not.

Her heart-shaped lips parted and she told you the story of how her parents divorced and how her father cleaned them out. She told you that her grandmother, Lola, her best friend, died from cancer and that she and her mother couldn't even afford a decent casket. She told you about Kemp Hurley cheating on her with Alicia Rivera and breaking up with her through e-mail. She told you that she was close to committing suicide a few days before and that she was lucky that her only friend, Nikki Dalton, had stopped her.

She cried onto your chest for two hours, all the while you were stroking her hair and whispering reassuring words to her.

And when finally her tears stopped running and she was able to look at you, you took her face into your hands gently and said, "Massie Elliot Block, I, Cameron Daniel Fisher, think that you are the most amazing person in the world and that you definitely don't deserve any of the things that happened to you this past summer. You're a beautiful girl, Massie, and I can guarantee you that no one, especially your grandmother, would want you to stop your life just because you're going through a few difficulties right now." You smiled at her and thumbed her tears away.

She smiled at you, and her mouth opened again. You only shushed her by placing an index finger on her lips and you held her. "If ever you need a friend to talk to you, I'm here," you reassured her. And you knew that no matter what happened, you _would _always be there.

**…**

There you stand; it's been fifteen years since that summer day, and you still smile. She had changed your life—Massie Block. It had only been a couple of months that passed by, and you were friends. You always would be. It was only a stroke of _un_lucky that Massie had to be a victim of a wild and violent car chase between her father who had kidnapped her and the police.

You sigh to yourself. You're happy now, with the woman you're with, and the kids that you made. But Massie Elliot Block had stolen your heart first, and it would always remain that way.

* * *

**AN: Uh… (: You know what's really weird? This one-shot is supposed to be really happy, but I just had to have Massie die in the end. Yes, Dez, I know, I know. I'm morbid. –shrugs- What can you do (for a Klondike bar?) *clears throat **

**Uh… Okay, bye! (: **

**Oh, and if you have any questions on the reason why I randomly just came back after being totally MIA, you can Formspring stalk me and harass me with curse words telling me that I'm a horrible updater. (: **

**I'm going to be a freshman on TUESDAY, people! Whoo! **

**xD, **

**Ericka(:**


End file.
